


Zero For Time

by luwinaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Sehun/Luhan - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwinaa/pseuds/luwinaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bis itu masih berhenti dan mereka tidak akan berhenti begitu saja. Bis itu berderak untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, dan mereka baru berhenti. Benar-benar berhenti. Dan nol untuk mengulang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero For Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, ini sdh aku post di wordpressku (dan apa ini--")
> 
> Oh, yeah, perhatikan juga alurnya

* * *

 

 

_Luhan menoleh, melihat Sehun, memperhatikan wajahnya dari samping, “Masih berpikir untuk menolak?” Sehun mengerutkan alis kanannya, dan wajahnya berubah sendu, sarat akan ketakutan dan kesedihan._

_“Aku..tidak tahu.” Sahutnya, suaranya bergetar. “Ini pilihan yang sulit, hyung. A-aku tidak mau.”_

_Luhan menepuk bahu Sehun, dan tersenyum kecil di balik matanya yang bersedih, “Atau pilihan akan memilihmu, sehun.” Sehun terbatuk pelan ketika akan mengeluarkan pendapat, tangannya berubah menjadi dingin dan gemetar._

_“Bagaimana?” Luhan semakin menatap lekat kedua mata jelaga milik Sehun, membuat Sehun semakin tidak menyadari perasaannya._

**_Apa ia takut? Apa ia akan bisa menerimanya? Atau apakah mereka bisa tenang begitu saja?_ **

****

▼

_00.50_

“ _Hyung_ , aku tidak mau tidur di dalam. Itu menyebalkan jika aku harus tertendang pada malam hari saat terlelap.” Gerutu Sehun, meringkuk memeluk bantal di atas sofa di ruang tengah ketika mereka baru pulang dari konser di sebuah stasiun tv di Seoul.

 

Suho datang dari arah dapur bersama Kyungsoo, membawa nampan berisikan minuman dingin. “Aku tidak bermaksud begitu sehun, aku tidak sadar.” Aku sang tersangka.

 

Sehun lalu menaruh kembali bantalnya dan berjalan ke arah Suho, mengambil segelas susu cokelat dingin, “Intinya, hari ini, malam ini, aku tidur di luar.” Kemudian ia menegak minumannya.

 

“Mungkin kau mau tidur bersama kita?” Chanyeol menyahut dalam kunyahannya, dan tidak sengaja terbatuk karena pukulan kecil di lengan dari Yixing–mengingatkannya untuk tidak makan selagi berbicara.

 

Sehun berpikir untuk menghabiskan minumannya, “Aku tidak mau berkeringat, hanya karena baekhyun _hyung_.”

 

▼

_00.53_

“Ya! Kau curang!.” Kai mendorong punggung Sehun dengan lengan kanannya, membuat seorang lainnya terjungkal ke depan.

 

“Aku tidak curang,” sahutnya setengah merengek.

 

Kris sedang bermain dengan ponselnya berdehem, “Bisakah para _magnae_ kita tenang? Aku butuh kedamaian.” Dia kembali berkutat dengan benda kotak-serba-bisa itu.

 

“Kau tidak melihat keberadaanku, _gege_?” Suara Tao menginterupsi keheningan yang berlangsung beberapa detik itu. Kris menoleh, melihat Tao yang duduk di ruang makan, tidak jauh dari ruang tengah. “Kau _magnae_ tertua.”

 

Wajah Tao tersentak sekaligus menyiratkan ke-tidakterimaan-nya itu, “A-apa?! Bagaimana bisa itu,”

 

“Sudahlah, kalian yang jadi ribut _kan_ ,” Jongdae berbicara, namun kedua mata sipitnya itu masih menelusuri majalah yang sedang ia baca. – _Stt!_. Mereka berempat malah membalas Jongdae. “Apa? Memang apa yang kuperbuat?” tanya balik Jongdae dengan wajah polos.

 

▼

_00.55_

Semakin malam, mereka semakin berkumpul membuat ramai di ruang tengah.

 

“Ayo, semua tidur, besok kita harus bangun pagi-pagi, setidaknya itu pesan _manager_.” Suho bertepuk tangan sekali dan mendorong bahu-bahu siapa saja untuk menyuruhnya tidur. Dan hanya tersisa Kris, Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Mereka yang berhasil lolos dari ajakan mari-kita-tidur dari Suho.

 

Kris duduk di ruang makan, membawa sebuah novel, dan mulai membacanya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan berjalan hilir mudik dari ruang makan ke dapur, mereka sibuk membereskan meja makan dan piring-piring kotor. Bunyi ramai di dapur disebabkan oleh Chanyeol yang sibuk membuat makanan untuk beberapa orang dan mencoba membantu Luhan untuk mencuci piring.

 

▼

_00.58_

Chanyeol keluar dari dapur membawa dua mangkuk makanan ringan, dan langsung diserbu oleh Kai–yang mendahului langkah Sehun untuk bangkit. Kai menyahut sebuah sendok dan mulai memakan mangkuk di tangan kanan Chanyeol.

 

“Ya! Sudah dimulai rupanya,” Sehun mendengus dan malah mengemut sendok makan miliknya. Luhan datang membawa sebuah mangkuk lagi, dan langsung di pandang cerah oleh Sehun. “Ini,” Luhan menyerahkan mangkuk itu dan makan bersama Sehun.

 

Kris terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Kyungsoo di ruang makan, lalu Kris memutuskan untuk tidur dan ia berjalan di belakang Kyungsoo. “Kalian mau kemana?” tanya Luhan diakhir suapannya.

 

“Tidur. Apa lagi, _hyung_?”

 

“Berdua?” Chanyeol terlihat senang melihat raut Kris yang memandangnya tidak senang.

 

“Tidak _lah_.”

 

Dan mereka berempat yang sibuk makan, diam dalam kudapannya.

 

▼

_01.01_

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari dapur, ketika Kai menyalakan televisi dan mengganti channel tadi. Chanyeol datang dan merebahkan diri di atas sofa, kemudian disambut oleh erangan tidak suka dari Sehun.

 

“ _Hyung_ , aku harus tidur di sofa itu, makanya kai duduk di bawah.”

 

Chanyeol melirik Sehun dari barisan poninya, “Apa maksudmu dengan kata harus? Dan kau menyuruhku untuk tidur di atas karpet? Di bawahmu?” Chanyeol bangun, dan meraih lengan Sehun, “Dasar _magnae_ tidak sopan.”

 

Sehun mendapat gelitikan di sekitar pinggangnya dan ia tertawa keras untuk menghentikan Chanyeol. Tapi Sehun malah mengambil bantalnya dan memukul Chanyeol dengan itu. Chanyeol semakin tidak terima. Dan keributan terjadi di belakang Kai–yang sedang menikmati siaran ulang music bank, mengacuhkan dua manusia ribut di belakangnya.

 

“Sehun, ayo ikut aku sebentar.” Luhan menyela mereka, membuat Sehun beringsut menjauh dengan pakaian dan rambut yang kusut. “Ikut aku sebentar saja,” ia menggeret lengan Sehun ketika Sehun baru menyelesaikan memakai jaket miliknya.

 

“Chanyeol _hyung_ , kai aku duluan,”

 

Chanyeol dan Kai hanya menyahut dengan ibu jari mereka.

 

▼

_01.05_

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan dalam diam, sambil mengeratkan jaket mereka, tidak ada yang membuka percakapan awal. Kecuali kesan kebingungan dari Sehun.

 

“Memangnya kita mau kemana _hyung_?”

 

Luhan mendesis pelan karena kedinginan, “Aku mau ke supermarket sebentar, dan membeli minuman hangat,”

 

Sehun melirik Luhan dari syal tebal miliknya yang melilit lehernya hingga batas rahang, “Wajahnya pucat _hyung_ , kau kedinginan.” Luhan tertawa kecil.

 

“Kau bercanda, siapa yang tidak kedinginan di cuaca seperti ini dan pada malam hari ini.”

 

“Mungkin orang gila itu.” Luhan melihat arah telunjuk Sehun dan kembali tertawa– _lebih keras_ –di balik syalnya.

 

▼

_01.10_

“Sudah berpikir ingin ke kedai apa pada malam hari seperti ini?”

 

Luhan menyerngitkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Sehun, itu terdengar seperti ucapannya.

 

“Aku mendapat referensi.” Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka beberapa hasil yang telah ia dapatkan. “Dan tidak salah, di dekat jalan ini, ada sebuah kedai dua puluh empat jam.”

 

“Ku harap di sana juga menyediakan makanan hangat.”

 

Luhan melongo, “Kau tidak kenyang? Bukankah kau sudah makan tadi.”

 

Sehun tersenyum hingga terlihat sabit dalam pandangan Luhan, “Aku tidak bisa membiarkan jika kepala kita akan terus berbenturan kalau aku ikut makan, aku hanya makan sedikit.” Luhan menatap tidak percaya pada keramahan Sehun, ia mengusap surai cokelat milik Sehun dan ikut mengulum senyum.

 

▼

_01.14_

Luhan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won pada bibi tersebut dan berjalan ke arah Sehun, “Sudah merasa cukup?” Luhan menyita atensi dari Sehun, Sehun mendongak dan ia kembali tersenyum.

 

“Aku berpikir jika kita bisa pulang menaiki bis.”

 

Sehun menyela setelah meminum cup kopi panasnya, “Itu terlalu berbahaya _hyung_ , manager..” Luhan terdiam.

 

▲

_01.07_

Suho berjalan ke ruang tengah dan menemukan Chanyeol dan Kai terbawa suasana film yang mereka tonton–setelah berebut saluran televisi yang terlihat menarik tentu.

 

“Mana sehun dan luhan?”

 

Kai menjawab tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dan terus memperhatikan televisi di hadapannya, “Mereka keluar,” sinar berkilat-kilat dari televisi membuat cahaya di sekitar ruang tengah terasa meredup dan temaram.

 

“Mereka sudah ijin _manager_?” dan tepat setelah Suho bertanya seperti itu, kejadian histeris muncul pada layar televisi di hadapan mereka.

 

Sedetik kemudian raut wajah mereka berubah redup, seredup lampu ruangan itu.

 

▼

_01.16_

 

Mereka berdiri di sebelah tiang halte, berpikir jika bis malam tidak akan datang mereka berniat melangkah berbalik. Sebelum sebuah klakson memekakkan telinga mereka.

 

“ _Hyung_ , bisnya datang,” Sehun menarik lengan Luhan dan membawanya mendekat ke badan bis.

 

▼

_01.18_

“Apa ini akan terasa lama?” Sehun bergumam di dalam syalnya, karena syalnya kini menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

 

Luhan menatap lantai bisa dan menghela, “Bukankah setiap kita menuju tempat konser, kita juga lebih lama.”

 

Sehun menatap Luhan, “Aku hanya takut untuk tertidur di dalam bis ini, tanpa para _hyung_ lainnya, tanpa _manager_ , tanpa keramaian tersendiri lainnya.” Luhan menahan napasnya hanya untuk mendengar setiap kata dari Sehun.

 

“Kau tahu,” Luhan mengusap surai Sehun perlahan, “Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau akan tertidur sepanjang waktu dalam skala waktu yang panjang, kau seperti akan tidur dalam matimu.” Itu kata yang mengena bagi Sehun.

 

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum dalam raut keterkejutannya.

 

▼

_01.19_

Luhan melihat Sehun yang tengah memandang jendela di sampingnya, Luhan tahu jika itu hanya sebuah pandangan kosong yang mengikuti geraknya bis.

 

“Aku pada akhirnya hanya bisa sependapat denganmu, sehun.” Ia mendesah kasar. “Sebenarnya itu bukan gurauan terbaikku.” Luhan mencoba memandang Sehun yang perlahan melihat Luhan.

 

“Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan yang lainnya pada waktu lainnya, dan aku akan selalu meminta maaf padamu sehun, aku akan selalu tersenyum setiap konser, aku akan selalu tertawa bersama yang lain walau mereka memakai bahasa yang kadang lupa aku terjemahkan sendiri,” Sehun menatap lekat Luhan.

 

Luhan juga memandang Sehun, “Dan kukira itu gurauan terbaikku, untuk terakhir kalinya,”

 

Bis yang mereka tumpangi melewati perempatan dekat dorm mereka, bisnya melintas tepat saat lampu hijau menyala. Dan itu bukan kesalahan mereka. Bukan kesalahan supir bisnya. Bukan kesalahan mobil yang menabrak mereka. Bukan kesalahan pengemudi mabuk itu.

 

Namun itu kesalahan takdir, yang memang semula tidak seperti ini.

 

Mereka berakhir dalam keheningan malam, saat ngengat berbunyi keras di sekitar dorm mereka. Saat para anggota lainnya menyadari jika ada sebuah keganjilan.

 

▼

_01.20_

 –

 

▲

 

_“Bagaimana?” Luhan semakin menatap lekat kedua mata jelaga milik Sehun, membuat Sehun semakin tidak menyadari perasaannya._

_Sehun mengalihkan atensinya, “Aku akan mencobanya.” Dan mereka berdua mulai merasakan getaran pada bis yang akan membawa mereka. Yang semula keadaan sekeliling mereka yang gelap dan sunyi, berubah menjadi lapangan yang penuh dengan rumput hijau dan pohon-pohon yang berdiri segar, di tengahnya ada sebuah jalanan aspal tak berujung, membawa bis yang mereka tumpangi bergerak terus._

_“Aku hanya takut jika aku tertidur di sini, hyung.”_

_Luhan menyentuh hidungnya, menyentilnya pelan, “Aku akan menemanimu. Hingga bis ini berhenti di tujuan akhirnya.”_

_Ia memeluk Sehun, “Tujuan akhir kita,”_

▼

_00.40_

“Kalian bergurau! Kita akan selalu bersama.”

 

Dalam mobil yang membawa mereka, anggota lainnya berbicara dalam keramaian.

 

“Dan kita pasti berhasil hingga tujuan akhir kita.”

 

“Bagaimana jika kita tidak bersama hingga akhir?”

 

Suho menepuk tangannya, “Ya! Sudah hentikan permbicaraan aneh ini.”

 

“Ini tidak aneh, ini hanya berkaitan dengan cerewetnya baekhyun.” Chanyeol meringis setelah di lempar kaleng minuman oleh Baekhyun, dan mereka menertawakannya, mereka tertawa. Kembali tertawa, dan kembali mengulang seperti itu untuk keesokan harinya.

 

_Nol untuk berhenti dan bertahan. Nol pada waktu, untuk kembali mengulang. Nol juga berarti kosong dan kesunyian yang statis._

THE END.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aku tidak berharap ini terjadi, tapi ideku mengalir deras..
> 
> Dan semua itu tidak benar jika berada di dalam khayalanku. Aku tidak berharap itu. Ini hanya sebuah fiction. Untuk menyambut sehun dan luhan berulang tahun \^^/ Dua jam bukan waktu yang lama jika untuk menulis, tapi menurutku dua jam waktu yang lama dan melelahkan untuk mataku. Hoo~ my eyes o_O /kibas-kibas mata/


End file.
